Sheldon Beiste
Sheldon Beiste (Shannon Beiste prima dell'episodio Transitioning) è un personaggio principale della serie televisiva Glee. E' l’attuale allenatore dei McKinley Titans, la squadra di football del liceo McKinley. Ha preso il posto del precedente coach Ken Tanaka, sollevato dal suo incarico a seguito di un crollo di nervi. Nella Terza Stagione Shannon era stata sposata con il reclutatore di football Cooter Menkins, ma l'aveva lasciato dopo che aveva cominciato a picchiarla. Nell'episodio Jagged Little Tapestry, Shannon rivela di soffrire di disforia di genere e annuncia che si sottoporrà ad un intervento con lo scopo di cambiare sesso. Dopo l'intervento, Shannon cambia il suo nome in Sheldon. E' interpretato dall'attrice statunitense Dot-Marie Jones. Biografia Seconda Stagione Audizioni Britney/Brittany Il Coach Beiste assiste agli atti di bullismo di Azimio e Karofsky nei confronti di Finn e vede che Artie si intromette per evitare che gliele suonino. Più tardi fa ritornare Finn in squadra e accoglie anche Artie. Santo panino Dopo che Sam si è slogato una spalla in partita durante un bootleg il Coach dice a Finn di riprendere il ruolo di quarterback. Il primo bacio Il Coach Beiste nota degli strani comportamenti da parte dei ragazzi del Glee-Club nei suoi confronti così chiede a Will spiegazioni. Lui inizialmente fa finta di non sapere ma quando Shannon lo prega, gli rivela che i ragazzi pensano a lui per freddare i bollenti spiriti. Vedendolo scossa gli dice di non prenderla sul personale che i ragazzi sanno essere indelicati a volte. Il Coach Beiste dice che il fatto che pensino a lui in situazioni compromettenti lo ferisce molto, non può non prenderla sul personale e se ne va. Sue Sylvester annuncia , con entusiasmo, a Will che i suoi ragazzi sono riusciti a cacciare Il Coach che si è licenziato. Quando Shannon sta per andarsene Will lo cerca negli spogliatoi e cerca di fargli cambiare idee scherzando sul fatto che si è arreso presto poi gli dice che i ragazzi si sentono in colpa e che nonostante tutto lo rispettano. Lui gli risponde che oltre il rispetto di insegnante lui è anche donna (prima del coming out da uomo transgender) e questa cosa l'ha ferito e si è dovuto scontrare ancora una volta con la sua insolita fisicità. Gli rivela che il suo aspetto nasconde le sue fragilità, che ha lottato per questo ma a quarant'anni non è mai neanche stata baciato. Il professor Schuester con molta sensibilità gli dice che questo gli fa capire che è una persona in gamba, bella e ha un cuore che è troppo grande per la maggioranza degli uomini, poi lo bacia dolcemente. In seguito lo invita ad andare in aula canto il giorno seguente perché i ragazzi si vogliono scusare con lui. Quando si trova davanti al Glee-Club il Coach viene sommerso dalle loro scuse per aver ferito i suoi sentimenti e i ragazzi tentano anche di spiegargli che hanno capito che aldilà dell'aspetto da duro è molto sensibile. Gli dedicano l'esibizione di Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind e alla fine gli danno un abbraccio di gruppo. La supplente Il Coach Beiste sta richiamando i ragazzi che stupidamente spruzzano i deodoranti per piedi negli occhi dei compagni di scuola quando Sue Sylvester entra e lo interrompe. Gli intima che dalle 18.00 di quel giorno la squadra di football dei Titans sarà ufficialmente chiusa. Shannon le fa notare che se fa chiudere la squadra i suoi Cheerios non avranno nessuno a cui fare il tifo. Umiliata Sue, senza scomporsi davanti ai ragazzi, replica che più tardi gli darà la risposta. Furt Sam e Karosky sono arrivati alle mani perchè Artie e Mike avevano chiesto a David di lasciare in pace Kurt e lui li ha spinti facendoli cadere. Il Coach entra negli spogliatoi e si appresta a dividere i due ragazzi chiedendogli spiegazioni. Buon Natale Gioco di squadra Stupide canzoni d'amore Il coach Beiste sorprende Santana e Lauren Zizes mentre si stanno picchiando. Urla a Lauren di andarsene e porta Santana in infermeria caricandosela sulle spalle visto che la ragazza oppone resistenza. Per un bicchiere di troppo Il Coach Beiste ascolta Will che sfoga le sue preoccupazioni e lui gli propone di fargli conoscere un po' di divertimento al Rosalita Road House, il posto che frequenta per alleviare l'ansia. Will viene calorosamente accolto nel locale e dopo aver bevuto qualche birra cantano assieme One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer.Quando è sbronzo lo accopagna a casa e lo saluta baciandolo sulle labbra. Assiste all'esibizione del Glee in TiK ToK. Sexy Shannon sta pranzando con Will in aula insegnanti quando una furiosa Emma entra e discute con il professor Schuester sulla lezione di educazione sessuale che la signorina Holiday terrà ai ragazzi del Glee. Dopo che Will le propone di esibirsi con il Club della Castità Emma felice risponde che volentieri gliela farà vedere e il Coach ride del doppio senso della frase, in tema con l'argomento. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Will parla di Sugar con il Coach Beiste, gli dice che è stata tremenda e non sa come dirle che non può restare. Lui gli consiglia di farle fare da assistente o mascotte e gli dice ha cacciato 60 ragazzi dalla squadra, tutti pieni di sogni e anche se si sente in colpa per questo sa che il suo compito è portare i ragazzi che a scelto alla vittoria. Quando Emma li aggiorna sui successi di Sue Sylvester si offre di darle una lezione ma Will dice che è compito suo. Sono un unicorno Il Glee si prepara a mettere in scena il musical West Side Story e Will assegna ad Artie il ruolo di regista e gli fornisce due validi co-direttori: il Coach Beiste e la Signorina Pillsbury. Rachel è la prima ad esibirsi e il Coach Beiste dice agli altri due giudici di essere una sua fan perché ha gli occhi di tigre. In merito al provino di Kurt i giudici sono in disaccordo, Shannon crede che Kurt non abbia la stoffa del capobranco, lo adora ma vuole un Tony che risvegli le sue parti femminili. Ride del tentativo del ragazzo di mostrare la sua virilità nei panni di Romeo e rimane piacevolmente colpita dall'esibizione sulle note di Something's Coming di Blaine. La F asiatica La prima volta Le elezioni Sì/No L'insegnante di spagnolo Sto arrivando L'occasione di una vita Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione Il ruolo adatto I superduetti Il miracolo di Natale Sadie Hawkins Colpo al cuore Originale Quinta Stagione Addio, Finn Intanto, lo scorso Natale... Amici-Nemici Trio La sera della prima Sesta Stagione Loser Like Me (episodio) Homecoming Jagged Little Tapestry Transitioning A Wedding Child Star The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester We Built This Glee Club Dreams Come True Carattere Shannon ha avuto un'infanzia difficile: essendo stata una bambina e una ragazza sovrappeso e con tratti mascolini come la voce profonda, è stata spesso vittima di bullismo e prese in giro, sia a scuola sia sul posto di lavoro. Queste difficoltà hanno fatto emergere il suo lato sensibile, che contrasta con il suo aspetto fisico. Uno dei periodi più cupi della vita di Shannon è sicuramente quello del matrimonio con Cooter Menkins. Nonostante all'inizio i due siano innamorati, dopo breve tempo Cooter inizia a comportarsi in maniera violenta con la moglie, picchiandola sempre più spesso. Shannon dà prova della sua forza e trova il coraggio di separarsi dal marito. A partire dalla Terza Stagione, Shannon diventa una specie di figura paterna per Puck e lo aiuta a prendere importanti decisioni sul suo futuro. Il carattere sensibile e amorevole di Shannon è in parte dovuto alle sue origini francesi. Oltre che degli sport, Shannon è anche un'amante della musica. Nell'episodio Jagged Little Tapestry (Sesta Stagione), Shannon rivela di soffrire di disforia di genere: non si identifica nel suo genere, quello femminile, ma in quello maschile. Shannon sceglie di affrontare i suoi problemi e si sottopone ad un intervento di cambio di sesso, dopo il quale cambia il suo nome in Sheldon. Relazioni Will Schuester :Articolo Principale:Relazione Shannon-Will Cooter Menkins :Articolo Principale:Relazione Shannon-Cooter Canzoni Assoli Terza Stagione: Jolene.png|Jolene (Le elezioni)|link=Jolene Duetti Seconda Stagione: One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer.png|One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Will) (Per un bicchiere di troppo)|link=One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer Terza Stagione: Mean.png|Mean (Puck) (Il fattore Unique|link=Mean Assoli (in numero di gruppo) Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Coach Beiste Curiosità *Shannon ha ricevuto il suo primo bacio a quarant’anni (da Will, per la precisione); *Sua sorella si chiama Denise; *Ha due asinelle come animali domestici (Kim e Cloe); *Il suo tipo di pizza preferito è quello hawaiano; *E’ la seconda coach dei Titans vista nello show. *Nella quarta stagione , Will la iscrive a un sito d'incontri e una proposte le è fatta da Ken . Galleria di foto Beiste5.png Shannon_Beiste_(Sesta_Stagione).png Video Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Insegnanti Categoria:Membri McKinley Titans Categoria:Eterosessuale